objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle: Reboot
The Ultimate Battle: Reboot '''or TUB: R, is the reboot of the fanfic The Ultimate Battle. Contestants Bubble Pose.png Blocky-1.png Pepper.png Marshmallow Pose.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png Nickel U.png Object havoc nail by toonmaster99-d7l7a4p.png Lamp s.png 34. Cloudy.png ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png Yin-yang 2.png 200px-Melony's New Pose.png Lighter-0.png David.png Tennis Ball ML.png Flower Pose (1).png Candy idle by xanyleaves-d7dbgrj.png Strawberry..png Episode 1 MePhone4: So hey guys welcome to another day of TUB! Flower: Ready to win! ...Wait a minute. I thought you were eliminated? Where's Speakerbox? MePhone4: Oh silly, we're having a reboot, and I'm the host and there are 18 contestants (at least to start with). Flower: Like ugh no way! MePhone4: So let's see our contestants... SUSPENSE Bubble Blocky Pepper Marsh Speakerbox Nickel Nail Lamp Cloudy Test Tube Yin-Yang Melony Lighter David Tennis Ball Candy Flower and...a recommended character Strawberry. *everyone else is flinged to the TLC* Pepper: OMG no way! Salt's not playing?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Strawberry: OMG this is like so fabulous. Lamp: U-um guys... Blocky: Shut up! Lamp: But... Melony: *sigh* H-hello...wh-who are you...? Lamp: I-I'm Lamp. A-and you must be M-melony. Melony: H-how did you kn-know...? Lamp: Y-you're my r-role model! A c-celebrity! Melony: R-really?! Lamp: Y-yes of course! MePhone4: Everyone shut up. So first things first: No one needs teams these days so no teams this time. All: *GASP* MePhone4: SHUT UP. Anyway, like in BFDI, you will have points and you will be awarded points for doing well in the challenge. Today the challenge is... *Presses "Choose Challenge" app* Siri: ...To balance on a balance beam. Flower, Blocky, Tennis Ball, David (Sort of, not really), Bubble: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! David: Aw, seriously?! MePhone4: Yes seriously! Flower: Outta my way! I NEED MY SPACE! Melony: H-hey Flower, wanna make an a-alliance...? Flower: Sure, all my old friends aren't here anymore anyway. Candy: I WANNA LIKE, JOIN, LIKE, NOW!!! Flower: Like, okay. ''AUTHORS NOTE: IN MY VERSION, FLOWER IS A VALLEY GIRL AND SAYS LIKE A LOT'' Strawberry: OMG like I MUST join! Flower: OKAY OKAY! Blocky: Can I join? You know you like me. Flower: *Throws up on Blocky* NO! Ew, I hate you, you made me turn into rocky! Tennis Ball: What, the barf is cute? Flower: IS NOT! *Pushes Tennis Ball, Blocky, Bubble, and Cloudy off* Bubble: Oh noio--*POP* Blocky: NO! Tennis Ball: What did I do? Cloudy: Grrr....! Flower: K so next victims! *LATER* MePhone4: So since that girls alliance is taking so long to push each other off-- Melony: Th-that's cuz we're an a-alliance! MePhone4: SHUT UP! Anyway, they all get the maximum amount of points. So let's see our rankings. If your name is crossed out, you are UFE, if you're name is underlined, you get a prize. # Flower, 10 Points # Melony, Strawberry, Candy, 9 Points # David, 8 Points # Lamp, 7 Points # Nickel, Speakerbox, 6 Points # Yin-Yang, 4 Points # Test Tube, Nail, Marsh, Pepper, Cloudy, Tennis Ball, Bubble, 1 Point # Lighter and Blocky, 0 Points Lighter: GRRR! ARGH! Blocky: WHAT? Flower: Oh yeah I pushed Lighter off first when I needed space then Blocky who collapsed on the others meaning those two are like, UFE. MePhone4: Whatever whatever. So Flower you get a...revenge token. Now Siri, choose if today is contestant or viewer vote. Siri: ...CONTESTANT VOTE. MePhone4: Okay then. Follow me. ELIMINATION TIME (DUN-DUN!) MePhone4: Okay so all 18 of u voted. Let's see who got the most votes...First vote! Lighter! Lighter: GRR! MePhone4: Second Vote! Lighter! Lighter: ARGH! #$@*&)(@)(*$^%@! MePhone4: Third Vote! Blocky! Blocky: NOO! @&(!$@*%(&$)! Strawberry: OMG like why does every place I go have cussers? MePhone4: Three Votes Lighter, One Vote Blocky. Lighter: @*&!$^#(@$@#!!!!!!!!!!!!! MePhone4: Lighter. Blocky. Lighter. Lighter. Lighter. Lighter. Blocky. Lighter. Blocky. Blocky. Lighter. Blocky. Lighter. Blocky. So if I count that up... Siri: Master, the votes are... S U S P E N S E Blocky - 7 Votes Lighter - ELIMINATED WITH 11 VOTES! Lighter: ARGH! I WILL COME BACK! DEATH WILL COME! GRRR...!#@$)!^!(#)!#$*^(!^(*$)##!)&( *Flinged to TLC* Speakerbox: That was my job. MePhone4: TOO BAD. Episode 2 MePhone4: Welcome back! So today, our challenge will be-- Yang: Shut up! Yin: Yang, stop it! Oh, I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Mephone, I-- Yang: DIE! *Yang stabs Yin and Yin dies but Yang dies with him* Yang: NOOOO! MePhone4: Oh that's nice I guess that means you get 0 points for this challenge. Pepper: WHERE. IS. SALTYSALT! MePhone4: In the-- Speakerbox: In the TLC. MePhone4: HEY! You lose Speakerbox. Speakerbox: What? MePhone4: The challenge was to not annoy me and not to die. Pepper: MWAHAHA! *Kills/Pops Bubble* Flower: Go Pepper! Pepper: ARGH! *Swipes at Flower* Flower: Uh-uh, no way that you're doing that! *Dodges* Blocky: Flower, I'll save you! Flower: Ugh, die you like ignoramus! *Stabs Blocky* Blocky: Noooooooooo.... MePhone4: Wow a lot of u took the killing route to immediately take out people i didn't know u were so violent. Anyway Pepper Marshmallow Nickel Nail Lamp Cloudy Test Tube Melony Candy Flower Strawberry David Tennis Ball remain! 1 eliminated, 4 lost, 13 remain! *TLC* Lighter: SHUT UP YOU @&$*#)!)*%$@ MePhone4: That's nice. Candy: No it's not you idiot! Strawberry: OMG like totally yeah u stupid numbskull. MePhone4: That's it! Candy Strawberry, you're out! Strawberry: Ugh u numbskull. Melony and Flower: We quit! MePhone4: What! YOU QUIT THE GAME-- Flower: No the challenge cuz our teammates are gone. David: Aw, seriously?! MePhone4: YOU ARE OUT DAVID! David: AW SERIOUSLY! Nail: Yes seriously. MePhone4: THAT WAS MY LINE! NAIL YOU'RE OUT! Lamp: I-I quit too, since M-Melony is out! Strawberry: *blushes* I see some hot romance. Pepper: HEY WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? SHOULDN'T MELONY AND LAMP BE BLUSHING?! ARGH! MePhone4: Pepper you're gonna make me deaf so you're out. Lamp: Hey I don't have a crush-- Strawberry: Ufufu omg like i ship it *takes pictures and uses Photoshop to make it look like they're about to kiss* Haha! Now I will send it to everyone in the world! Lamp: Wait no! Melony: I-I'm not your f-friend anymore then! Strawberry: Oh really fine like I won't send it. LAMP YOU IDIOT I WILL KILL YOU TOMORROW. Nickel: Oh yeah I'd love that. MePhone4: Nickel I was meditating and you annoyed me so you're out. Cloudy: How is sitting in a puddle meditating-- MePhone4: Cloudy YOU ARE OUT. Marshmallow, Test Tube, Tennis Ball, you remain. K I'm done meditating. Marshmallow: Like, finally. Strawberry: Like hey Marsh wanna join our girls alliance? Pepper too. Pepper and Marshmallow: YEAH! MePhone4: Test Tube stop being loud! Test Tube: Hey that wasn't me that was them! See I invented a new type of camera that will show you-- MePhone4: WHATEVER I DONT WANNA HEAR IT. Plus cameras are already invented so Test Tube is out. 1 DAY LATER MePhone4: Ugh this sucks you guys won't ANNOY ME nor will you DIE-- Pepper: UGH HURRY UP YOU KNOW WHAT TENNIS BALL DIEEEEEEE! *Kills Tennis Ball* MePhone4: Serial killer alert. Anyway Marsh you win! Here is your token...It's an...immunity token! Marshmallow: Like yay! MePhone4: So, today will be a viewer vote! If I add up the scores, it seems that Bubble, Yin-Yang, Blocky, Cloudy, and...that's it actually, so those four are UFE. Viewers only dislike contestants! After the viewers vote... MePhone4: Oh my gosh, we only had 2 votes!!! All: Yay! MePhone4: Sh-SHUT UP! Anway, the only ones safe are...Yin-Yang and Blocky. With 0 votes. Bubble: Oh noio! Cloudy: Shut up! MePhone4: So. Both of you are leaving! Bubble and Cloudy: WHAT?! *FLINGED TO TLC* Elimination Table Reasons for Elimination '''Lighter (18th Place, 11 Contestant Votes, Current High Record) Lighter is a very mean jerk and bully. Of course cussers/jerks/brats/bullies/psychos must go first. Category:Plantsvszombiesfanatic Category:BFDI Category:Object Overload Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Object Havoc